Ali Kuçik
| birth_place = Kastamonu, Turkey | height = | position = Forward / Winger | currentclub = 1461 Trabzon | clubnumber = 17 | youthyears1 = 2003–2004 | youthclubs1 = Yavuz Sultan Selim | youthyears2 = 2004–2009 | youthclubs2 = Beşiktaş | years1 = 2009–2011 | clubs1 = Beşiktaş | caps1 = 4 | goals1 = 1 | years2 = 2011 | clubs2 = → Bucaspor (loan) | caps2 = 13 | goals2 = 2 | years3 = 2011–2012 | clubs3 = Karabükspor | caps3 = 8 | goals3 = 1 | years4 = 2012–2014 | clubs4 = Göztepe | caps4 = 40 | goals4 = 5 | years5 = 2014 | clubs5 = Tavşanlı Linyitspor | caps5 = 12 | goals5 = 1 | years6 = 2014–2015 | clubs6 = Fatih Karagümrük | caps6 = 33 | goals6 = 1 | years7 = 2015– | clubs7 = 1461 Trabzon | caps7 = 1 | goals7 = 0 | nationalyears1 = 2006–2007 | nationalteam1 = Turkey U16 | nationalcaps1 = 15 | nationalgoals1 = 4 | nationalyears2 = 2007–2008 | nationalteam2 = Turkey U17 | nationalcaps2 = 15 | nationalgoals2 = 3 | nationalyears3 = 2008–2009 | nationalteam3 = Turkey U18 | nationalcaps3 = 11 | nationalgoals3 = 4 | nationalyears4 = 2009–2011 | nationalteam4 = Turkey U19 | nationalcaps4 = 9 | nationalgoals4 = 0 | nationalyears5 = 2010 | nationalteam5 = Turkey U20 | nationalcaps5 = 2 | nationalgoals5 = 0 | nationalyears6 = 2011 | nationalteam6 = Turkey U21 | nationalcaps6 = 2 | nationalgoals6 = 1 | nationalyears7 = 2012 | nationalteam7 = Turkey B | nationalcaps7 = 6 | nationalgoals7 = 0 | pcupdate = 5 September 2015 }} Ali Kuçik (born 17 June 1991, in Inebolu, Kastamonu), is a Turkish football player currently playing for 1461 Trabzon. He is a promising forward. He made a Süper Lig appearance at the age of 18. Career Kuçik began his footballing career at Yavuz Sultan Selim Sport Academy in 2003. He played for Yavuz Sultan Selim for a year and scored 40 goals. Ali Küçik joined to Beşiktaş in 2004. He was promoted to Beşiktaş A2 in 2006. He played as a forward or right-sided winger. He was very successful that he was called to Beşiktaş A team by Ertuğrul Sağlam in 2008. He signed professional contract with Beşiktaş on 3 January 2008. He played his first official game for Beşiktaş on 5 January 2008 against Diskispor at The Turkish Cup (Turkish: Türkiye Kupası) replacing İbrahim Üzülmez last 20 minutes. Ali Kuçik played for Beşiktaş A2 between 2007 and 2010 at Turkey Football Federation A2 League. He played for 89 games, scoring 43. Ali Kuçik signed contract extension on 18 January 2010 and promoted to Beşiktaş A team by Bernd Schuster. He played his first game for to Beşiktaş against FC Porto at UEFA Europa League. His debut for to Beşiktaş at Turkish Super League was on 28 November 2010 against Galatasaray replacing Filip Hološko. He was first fielded by Bernd Schuster for Beşiktaş first 11 on 5 December 2010 against Bursaspor. On 19 December 2010 he scored his first goal for Besiktas in the Turkish Süper Lig in the match against Gaziantepspor. National Team Career Ali Kuçik first capped for Turkey U-16 on 12 September 2006 against Russia U-16. He won Aegean U-16 cup with Turkey in January 2007. He also won Viktor Bannikov Cup with Turkey U-16 in June 2007. In August 2007, he won second place at the Blacksea Games, losing final on penalties. He was capped for Turkey U-16 for 15 times, scoring 4 goals. He first represented Turkey U-17 in 2008 against England U-17. In total he played for Turkey U-17 for 15 times, scoring 3 goals. Ali Kuçik first capped for Turkey U-18 on 2 December 2008 against France U-18. He then capped for Turkey U-18 for 11 times, scoring 3 goals. Ali Kuçik then first capped for Turkey U-19 on 11 August 2009 against Ukraine U-19. He was capped for Turkey U-19 for 9 times in total. He was also capped for Turkey U-20 first time on August 2010 at Labonovski Football Tournament in Kiev. PS.: Despite many web sides refers him as a defender, Ali Küçik has never played as a defender. He was mainly used as a striker, or occasionally as a righ sided winger/forward. External links * http://www.uefa.com/uefaeuropaleague/clubs/player=1909888/index.html * * http://www.bjk.com.tr/tr/yfs.php?kat_no=80&akat_no=10&b_id=17769&oy_no=697&k_id=2 Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:Turkish footballers Category:Beşiktaş J.K. footballers Category:Bucaspor footballers Category:Gençlerbirliği S.K. footballers Category:Karabükspor footballers Category:Göztepe S.K. footballers Category:Turkey A2 international footballers Category:Turkey under-21 international footballers Category:Turkey youth international footballers Category:Association football forwards Category:People from İnebolu Category:TFF First League players Category:TKİ Tavşanlı Linyitspor footballers